disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Disney XD Wiki!
Hello, Disney XD fans, this is Concernedalien11780. My history with the Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and Disney XD isn't too remarkable, but not necessarily a bad one. When I was very young, I enjoyed watching the shows on Disney Channel with my sister, and for a period of time, it was the only channel I would watch. This was because I had gained a fear of TV channels with traditional commercials for a few months after seeing an ad for Kool-Aid Mad Scientist Twists, a Halloween-themed version of Kool-Aid Magic Twists sold in 2002 that was themed to flavoring drinks differently from the flavor expected to be associated with the drink's color, but was advertised to be like a mad scientist's potion that would turn you into a monster if you were to drink it. In the ad, Kool-Aid Man grew a zombie face and brain on the back of his head that acted psychotic as the normal Kool-Aid Man freaked out over having a zombie controlling the other side of his body. While there probably are creepier things, I totally understand why the younger version of me would freak out from seeing that and swear off advertised TV for a period of time. That is one of the strongest examples of nightmare fuel that I can think of. If the back of your body was replaced with the front of a zombie's body and was out for flesh and dragged you along, how could you not completely freak out? I'm glad that it never aired again after October 2002 and that I was able to watch Nick and Cartoon Network again by July 2003. Then the mid-to-late-2000s happened. Disney Channel was defined by High School Musical, Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, and many other infamous things. So infamous were they that I wouldn't watch any TV network with Disney in the name again until 2014. When your network is defined by shows and movies that were springboards for self-destructive careers and later a network of impossibly bland sitcoms, it becomes hard to like anything on the network, even when they're nothing like the Disney Channel live-action sitcoms. The transformation from Toon Disney to Disney XD was probably a pretty good idea for reattracting a boy audience in 2009. Jetix didn't work like it was supposed to, so creating new action shows for boys and buying Marvel and Lucasfilm seemed like a pretty good business strategy for Disney. Unfortunately, the decision to treat their live-action sci-fi and adventure shows the same way as Disney Channel's sitcoms creates a really bad creative dissonance when they actually try to be serious. It really says something when they have to buy syndication rights to David Tennant era episodes of Doctor Who for their live-action shows to be taken seriously. Perhaps if Disney XD tried writing live-action sci-fi shows with actual budgets rather than sitcom budgets so that the effects could look passable and write them as sci-fi action dramas with incidental comic relief but without laugh tracks, just like the ones for adults and just happen to make them family-friendly, it could receive just as much acclaim for its live-action shows as its animated shows have received. While Tron: Uprising didn't quite work out as intended, it was at least a decent effort. Even though the New Marvel Animated Universe sometimes falls back on the Cinematic Universe too much for inspiration, lacks restraint with Ultimate Spider-Man's comedy, and tried to apply morality to Deadpool's involvment and an anvil-drop message about why you shouldn't be like Deadpool, who you're supposed to enjoy because of his immorality and in spite of yourself while knowing it's wrong to be Deadpool in the back of your head, I think that it's usually a creative use of the Marvel superheroes, and using the soundtrack from Guardians of the Galaxy was pretty cool, even when it's not the exact same continuity as the Cinematic Universe. Star Wars Rebels is pretty well-made, though I think people would take it more seriously if it were rated TV-PG-V rather than TV-Y7-FV to match the darker themes of the show. The decision to air shows with blatant real-worl references like Gaming Show In My Parent's Garage and the Nintendo World Championships is impressive, and makes me wonder how far newer shows will be able to go with real-world references in the future. The 7D is a creative and cute reimagining of Disney's Snow White's Seven Dwarves. Gravity Falls is possibly the smartest, funniest, most epic, saddest, most heartfelt, most moving, darkest, scariest, most innately progressive without being excessively preachy (at least when it's not on Reddit or Twitter), and all-around best thing to currently be associated with Disney's TV division, though I do think that it could benefit from being rated TV-PG-DV rather than TV-Y7 due to all of the supernatural horror themes, the very concept of Bill Cipher, Stan and Ford's morally gray histories, the apocalypse in the most recent episodes, and many of the jokes, such as Abuleta's comment on Soos' grandpa not being in heaven in "Soos and the Real Girl", the pug trafficking in "The Last Mabelcorn", and what was- no really, it was- the rape joke in "Society of the Blind Eye" involving "Romance in Settlers' Times". Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero is an intermittenly funny cartoon showcasing the talents of Thomas Middletitch, Adam DeVine, and Larry Wilmore in a quirky show (Wilmore is a lot funnier here than he ever was on the Daily and Nightly Shows). Star vs. The Forces of Evil is probably the most fun show on the network, even though it could probably benefit from being TV-PG-DV as well because of things such as the skeleton chanting "Fall! Fall!" when Marco was dangling off of the edge of the bounce lounge in "Party with a Pony" and the indirect menopause joke in "Interdimensional Field Trip". Wander Over Yonder is a creative use of the talents of Craig McCracken, creator of classic Cartoon Network shows The Powerpuff Girls and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and of Jack McBrayer playing the kind of character he's best at playing- an eternally optimistic and happy-go-lucky cartoonish man-child. The only Disney XD Original Animated Series I find to be not up-to-par is Pickle and Peanut, which seems more like a string of really bad drug trips than an actual cartoon. Regardless, at least in the animation department, I find Disney XD to be the best network for kids currently on TV. It doesn't treat kids like sheep like Nick and doesn't rely on excessive sacchirine cutsiness like Cartoon Network (or, in the case of Teen Titans Go, bullying adult fans of animation). I like Disney XD so much that I actually want to make an original show for it. The show is called Fanz. Set in a world in which fans of animation (anime included), sports, tabletop RPGs and trading card games, computer and video games, Let's Players, specific genres of music, Broadway theater, and specific film genres all have superpowers, four eighth graders, an eleventh grader, and a fifth grader are trained by six former quasi-superheroes (they're not exactly superheroes because they don't dress in costumes, they don't use superhero alter-egos and fight as their would-be secret identities, and are rarely seen saving people) in defending the world from various evils such as evil superpowered people, people against superhumans, and an evil Care Bear-esque doll with abilities similar to Bill Cipher (who is largely inspired by Eldritch Abominaitons conceived by H. P. Lovecraft such as Cthulu, so it's not plagirism). It's largely going to be a satire on fandom, Fan Dumb, and similar topics while also embracing the good aspects of such things and promoting self-acceptance and not beliving everything told by the majority simply because it's the majority belief, but also not believing everything told by the minority simply because it's the minority belief, among other lessons and bold storytelling elements in similar fashion to BoJack Horseman and Rick and Morty, albeit reworked so that it could work on a show rated TV-PG-LSV and advertsed to ages ten and up. Disney XD is probably the edgiest kids' network on the air at this point in time, so I think that they're going in a direction that will eventually allow original shows with that rating to air on the network. My favorite TV networks are Crunchyroll, ABC, Fox, Comedy Central when it's not trying too hard to be politically left-progressive, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, TeenNick's The Splat, FXX, and Disney XD for good reason, and I'm glad to have Disney XD as one of my fandoms. I'll try to become a part of this online wiki community and add information about Disney XD's newer developments in animated programming in the near future. Please message me on my chat page if you want to talk about this blog post, Disney XD, my show idea, or anything related. Thanks, and I'll see you on the wiki. Category:Blog posts